1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal including a touch screen supporting a multi-touch input, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of drawing a line or a figure by using a drawing tool, and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now support a multi touch function, which simultaneously recognizes a plurality of touch points on a display. However, applications able to utilize the multi touch function have been slower to develop. For example, a drawing tool may only support drawing functions such as, for example, drawing a straight line, a quadrangle, and a circle using a single touch input, even though the drawing tool is installed in a terminal supporting the multi-touch input. The single touch input lacks accuracy or precision. More particularly, when a user who uses a device desires to draw a straight line using a drawing tool, it is difficult to change a start point after the start point is determined and to draw the straight line in a desired direction. Further, when a circle is drawn, it is difficult to determine a position of a center of the circle. When an oval is drawn, a plurality of touches is required.
In a conventional terminal supporting the multi-touch function, the user is required to add a figure through a menu in a drawing state, or change a mode to a tool use mode in a drawing mode of the drawing tool. After changing the mode to the tool use mode, the user draws a figure, moves the drawn figure to a desired position, and then returns back to the drawing mode. Such a process is complex and inefficient. Further, since the mode is required to be changed each time the drawing tool is used, the number of operations increases along with a processing time.